Blood of the Brood
, who is now back in his position perching on top of the chain on The Strifewind Isle.| next = | }} Notes * Many players refer to this quest as the "Class Hat" or "Class Helm" quest based on the rewards. *You must be level 62 to receive the quest. * You may wish to consider doing the other Kingdom of Sky Heritage Quests and Signature Quests (A Thorn of Old, Draco Mortuus Vos Liberatio and A Mark of Awakening) concurrently with this quest. Many of the steps take you to the same instances. Steps Killing the Vultaks #Kill 15 vultaks. The ones around Hoo'Loh work fine and can be easily soloed. #Return to Hoo'Loh. #Kill the Vultak scroll-bearer, located on Strifewind Isle. Keep in mind the following: #*You will likely need a group to complete this section. The scroll-bearer is an undercon mob with a LARGE aggro range (you only need to go up to the first rock to have him come at you) who is tricky to find with several see-invis mobs enroute. #*To get to him, travel north on the island and past the Strifewind Pond near the scavengers. Keeping the pond on your right, keep traveling north and looking at the wall on your right for a small entrance . Go in there and up a ramp and keep looking at the right wall for a climbable area. There are 2 spots at and . Within the general area here, you will find the scroll-bearer wandering. I found him at: ( 64, 54, -534 ) #*''Note: The scroll-bearer will be aggro to you (even if he's grey while on the quest).'' #Return to Hoo'Loh. #Go to your city's Mage Academy and search for an ancient scroll. If multiple people in your group need it, you shouldn't have to wait long for it to respawn. #*In North Freeport the update is a scroll on the second level of Academy of Arcane Science . #*In South Qeynos the update scroll is next to Sage Indis Surion (via the yellow teleporter) in the Concordium Tower. #Return to Hoo'Loh. Into the Nest Prepare yourself for the next step in The Nest of the Great Egg by deciding which route you wish to take. Keep in mind the following: * You will need a group capable of clearing level 65 heroic content to complete this step. Zone is now persistent. * When you zone in, Hoo'Loh will be in one of the two rooms to the right or left of the first chamber you enter in the zone. * These rooms are guarded by a beleaguered Hooluk guard and other mobs that are constantly defending themselves from Vultak agressors. You shouldn't have to fight any of these entry mobs. *If you go talk to Kit Oo'Loh in the right-hand room first, before clearing the zone, he will give you the quest Kicking the Bird out of the Nest, which requires the death of Chamberlain X'Haviz, who must be killed in order for Hoo'Loh to commune with the Egg of Knowledge. May as well get 2 birds with one stone! *Remember to kill Switch or Nutty for the strange crystal egg, which you will need for the lift #Help Hoo'Loh commune with the Egg of Knowledge in The Nest of the Great Egg. To help, you can do one of the following NOTE: If you choose to take Hoo'Loh with you do not let him Die you will Fail the Quest and have to start over: #* Either, Clear the zone by killing all the mobs or by killing Chamberlain X'Haviz (who consumes the remaining mobs in the zone when he becomes attackable) within The Nest of the Great Egg. After all mobs have been cleared, evac to zone in (make sure you sent the elevator down first) and climb down the wall. Right click on Hoo'Loh to guide him to the Egg of Knowledge and then right click the Egg of Knowledge for update. #*Or, Hail Hoo'Loh right away upon entering the zone and have him follow you around the zone like a pet while you kill the mobs on your way to the Egg of Knowledge. He is just like any controllable pet and can be attacked; you will have to go back to the room in the zone you first found him, and he will have respawned there (he will follow you automatically again). Hoo'Loh will only follow the first person to hail him but everyone in the group who has this quest needs to be sure to hail the egg in Chamberlain's room to get the update. #Return to Hoo'Loh in the Barren Sky. Into the Dungeons #Gather various components needed for the recipe that Hoo'Loh wants to create. These are scattered throughout three zones (and in general, any mobs outside these zones won't work): #* A vial of flawless Scaleborn blood from the Scaleborn warriors. (Sanctum of the Scaleborn) #* A vial of flawless Bloodscale blood from the Bloodscale dreadknights. (Palace of the Awakened) #* A vial of flawless Doomwing blood from the Skarize centurions. (The Halls of Fate) #* A perfect ooze specimen from the Formless abominations. (The Halls of Fate) #* The blood of Sothis. (The Halls of Fate) #Return to Hoo'Loh in the Barren Sky. #Return to The Nest of the Great Egg and commune with the Great Egg by entering a special instance: The Egg's Blessing. This is a single-person instance of the Nest. He gives you a disguise, so you won't have to fight in there. However, you should still avoid mobs. At close range the mobs will aggro (even when they are grey to you) and the quest will fail; you'll need to go back out into Barren Sky and get another disguise from Hoo'loh, then try all over again. Using invisibility and pets/mercenaries will not help, they'll give away your disguise; be on the safe side and turn off your pet/merc until you finish this quest. #*Make your way to the great egg. Once you commune with the Great Egg, you will receive a quest update. Even though you may be seen, if you return to Hoo'Loh you will receive your quest reward. #**You can get up to 5 meters close to a mob before it will break your illusion. #**When you climb the wall at the back to the second floor you face an arch with a hall on either side. The halls are patrolled and cannot be used! There are 3 mobs in the small room. Stand outside and watch them. They move in a triangular path, with a gap in it. When you are sure you have the gap timing down, step in and to the right and wait for them to move. Take your time and you will rotate to the opposite door and out! (Think like a game of 3-sided jump rope, and you are trying to jump in!) #**Another way to get past this part is to wait until the patroller is near the elevator, then run into the rooms on the outer edges (they are empty and are safe to hide in). Then, wait for the patroller to come back to the wall you climbed up on, and then make your way to the elevator. If the patroller walks far enough into the elevator room, it may be possible to make a quick run to the elevator without hiding in the room. #**At the Great Egg, you only need to step onto the edge of the elevator platform to be near enough to commune with the egg. If you try to get to close you will aggro the Named on the other side of the egg. #*Another possibility for the last step is going in without using (But having it in your inventory!) Hoo'Loh s disguise directly but on the elevator. I shot nearly every enemy with a much higher strike in one shot (mentored level 110 to 70) from distance. Worked fine after using the disguise on elevator plattform and do the last step to communicate with the egg. #Return to Hoo'Loh for your reward. Rewards * @ level 69 * @ level 70 * @ level 75 * @ level 83 * @ level 89 * @ level 95 * @ level 100 and ^Hat could be Summon a pet Hooluk Note: #Many of the hats rewarded for completing this quest have alternate appearances available. However, this does not mean the appearance will be better! Speak to Hoo'Loh again and he will offer to change it for you, although he does NOT give you a chance to view the "customized" hat (many alternates appear via the links above). However, Sarnak do not get an appearance to either the regular helm or the customized helm. #Helmets with the same appearance but different colors can be obtained from Help from the Air(Part 11 of Cloud Mount Timeline ). fr:Le_sang_de_la_couv%C3%A9e